If You Could See Me Now
by Dark Angel's Wing
Summary: "Whether you could see me now or not, i know that you love me dad and i love you too. I will win this match for you." Justin smiled.


**Tittle:** **If You Could See Me Now**

**Pairing: Justin Gabriel**

**Rating:** **T**

**Summary:** **"Whether you could see me now or not, i know that you love me dad and i love you too. I will win this match for you." Justin smiled**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Justin Gabriel. I hope i own him.**

**Author's note:** **Just a little one-shot. It's a songfic from The Script's song If You Could See Me Now. English is not my native language so if my tenses is wrong I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy ;D**

**Warning:** **Nothing**

**IF YOU COULD SEE ME NOW**

Justin sat alone on the bench in his locker room waiting for his match. Actually he didn't want to go to the arena on that day but he had a match to do. He sighed, he really wanted to go to the beach to clear his mind just like any other years before, only on that day, only on that date. That date was the day that Justin Gabriel's father died caused by a shot in his heart when there was a conflict in South Africa several years ago.

**Oh if you could see me now**

**Oh if you could see me now**

"If you could see me now dad, i wonder what will you think about me or what will you say to me" Justin said as if his father can saw him and heard what he just said. As he was sat there his mind mind flew back at the thought about what him and his father used to do when he was alive. And suddenly his father was all over his mind.

**It was february 14 Valentine's Day**

**The roses came but they took you away**

**Tattoed on my arm is a charm to disarm all the harm**

**Gotta keep my self calm but the truth is you're gone**

It was his last senior high school year in the cold day when he got a news from his family that his father died by a shot in his heart. He felt like his whole world fallen apart. His father, the man that had show him wrestling and trained him, the man that not just acted as his father but as his best friend and his mentor as well was died. He cried so hard and drop to his knees as his mother hug him so tight.

When his father's funeral day the roses cames and the phrase " I'm sorry about your dad" was said enough times made him sick.

The wings on his ring gear was not just for added flair but for a simbol of his dad, he thought that his father was just like an angel for him whether he still alive or no so he used that wings on his ring gear for the thought that his father was with him in every match he had. It kinda made him stronger.

As the thought about his dad got stronger on his mind he gotta keep himself calm as he was on the edge of breaking down.

**And i'll never get to show you these songs**

**Dad you should see the tours that i'm on**

**I see you standing there next to mom **

**Both singing along, yeah arm in arm**

He will never got to show his father the moves that has brought him to WWE. Justin hope that his father was still alive so he can saw him on the tours that he was on. Everytime he was in the ring he usually took a look around to the crowd and sometime he imagined that his father was there with his mom, both cheering for him. But it was only his delusional, he got that.

**And there are days when i'm losing my faith**

**Because the man wasn't good he was great**

**He'd say "Music was the home for your pain"**

**And explain i was young, he would say **

**Take that rage, put it on a page **

**Take the page to the state**

**Blow the roof off the place**

Justin remembered the days after his father's funeral day, he felt like he didn't want to do anything with his life anymore. He was almost losing his faith as a matter of fact he wanted to stop wrestling. But then he remembered his father said that "wrestling is your escape from reality". He remembered how much his father loved wrestling as much as he was. He remembered when his father explained to him that he was young and he was going to screw up a lot. And everytime he was down his father would say "Take that rage, put it on a page. Take the page to the state. Blow the roof off the place" . And it was make his spirit of life came back and he beggin to wrestle again.

**I'm trying to make you proud**

**Do everything you did**

**I hope you're up there with God saying**

"**That's my kid!"**

Justin smiled in his thought. He always do everything his father did cause his father was just like a hero for him. He would trying everything to make him proud and hope that his father was up there with God as he was saying "That's my kid" proudly.

**I still look for your face in the crowd **

**Oh if you could see me now**

**Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow**

**Oh if you could see me now**

Sometime Justin still look for his father face in the crowd. Thinking if his father was there, if his father could see him what would he thought about him. Would he be proud of him cause he could reach his goal to work at WWE. Or would he dissapointed by him cause he was leaving his mom in south africa to start a new life in USA. "If you could see me now dad" Justin said to himself.

**If you could see me now Would you recognize me?**

**Would you pat me on the back or would you criticize me?**

**Would you follow every line on my tear stained face**

**Put your hand on a heart that was cold**

**As the day you were taken away?**

Justin sighed and said something as if his father could heard him now "If you could see me now would you recognize me dad? Would you be proud of me and pat me on the back or would you criticize me for every mistake that i've done? Would you follow every story in my tears? Or would you put your hand on my heart that was cold after the day you were taken away and say averything is gonna be alright like always?" Justin let a tear fell down his face when he said that.

**I know it's been a while but i can see you clear as day**

**Right now, i wish i could hear you say**

**I drink too much, and i smoke to much dutch**

**But if you can't see me now that shit's a must**

Justin know it's been a while since his father's death but he still can imagined his father's face as clear as the day. Right now Justin wish he could heard his father's advice everytime he wanted to do anything stupid.

**You used to say i won't know a wind until it crossed me**

**Like i won't know real love 'til i loved it and i lost it**

**So if you've lost a sister someone's lost a mom**

**And if you lost a dad than someone lost a son**

**And they're missing out, yeah they're missing out**

Justin remembered his father used to say "you won't know a wind until it crossed you. Like you won't know real love until you loved it and you lost it." And when Justin came to WWE he got what his father said to him. When he became a famous wrestler he lost his old life and his own time. But what made Justin truly understand about what his father said was when his father passed away, not just he lost his father but he lost his best friend at the same time, he lost his hero. He was missing him out.

**So if you get a second to look down on me now**

**Mom, Dad i'm just miss you now**

Justin lifted his head up and closed his eyes. "Dad, If you are up there, can you took a second to look me down now? I miss you dad as much as i miss mom right now. I miss both of you" Justin was struggle to keep him self calm down.

**Would you call me saint or a sinner?**

**Would you love me a loser or winner?**

**When i see my face in the mirror**

**We look so alike that it makes me shiver**

Then Justin get up to his feet, he walked to the mirror in his locker room and check out him self. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. He really looked like his father and that make him shiver. He looked at his reflection as if he was looking at his father and said to his own reflection as if his reflection is his father " Dad, If you could see me now would you call me saint or a sinner? Would you love me a loser or a winner? Would you proud of me with championship or no championship?" he said to his own reflection.

**I still look for your face in the crowd **

**Oh if you could see me now**

**Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow**

**Oh if you could see me now**

**I'm just missing you now**

"I Miss You Dad" Justin said to his dad whether he could see him now or not.

The time goes by and his match will be started in a few minutes. Justin left his locker room and ready for his entrance. When he heard his music entrance he run to the ring and Jumped in to the ring then when he was standing on the second ropes and smiling to the crowd Justin thought "Whether you could see me now or not, i know that you love me dad and i love you too. I will win this match for you." Justin smiled.

**That's it. I hope you enjoy it. I will be happy if you give me some review :D **


End file.
